The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Three dimensional (“3D”) printing allows for the creation of 3D objects from electronic media files. 3D printing can be more efficient than traditional manufacturing methods and is used in various fields including, for example, architecture, industrial design, jewelry, engineering, aerospace, and medicine. However, since the value of a printed 3D object is oftentimes much greater than that of a printed 2D object, digital rights management (DRM) of the print files to control who can print a 3D object and how many times that entity can print that 3D object becomes that much more important when selling files for high-quality print jobs. A consumer who rightfully purchases the rights to print a 3D object may share the file with non-customers who are unauthorized to print the 3D object, who are then able to create exact counterfeit copies of an unlawfully gained product. Additionally, the need to protect the electronic media file from being copied and altered for unauthorized use is a concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,872,772 to Caffary and WO00042574 to Gaylo both teach methods of streaming three dimensional print jobs directly to a three-dimensional printer. Both Gaylo and Caffary, however, fail to provide any sort of security to prevent a user from sharing the print file with third parties who do not have the right to print the 3D object. Caffary also fails to provide any security rights to prevent a user from printing many copies of the same 3D object over and over again, when the user only purchased the right to print an object a limited number of times. Without this security, sellers may be hesitant to send 3D print files to paying customers, thereby significantly limiting the usefulness of 3D printing technologies.
US20090164379 to Jung teaches a system and method of securing a data file through a DRM module that disables an operational component of a three dimensional print file unless a customer can provide proof of purchase. However, because hacking technologies frequently keep pace with security technologies, Jung's files could be unlocked through hacking techniques or a user could provide both the file and the user's unlock code to third parties to circumvent Jung's security procedures.
Thus, there is still a need for improved methods of 3D printing that allows print files to be sent in a more secure way.